horse_isle_2_legend_of_the_esrohsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plains Isle
Plains Isle is one of the Main Islands of the HI:LOTE world. This isle is characterized by it's "plain and simple" demeanor. 'Items' The items that can be found on Plains Isle are as follows: An Asterisk (*) indicates an action that requires a tool. 'Quests' The quests on Plains Isle vary in difficulty from easy to hard. For some you don't even have to leave the island, for others you have to travel to multiple other islands. 'MrGloss's Glossy Coats Quest' MrGloss can be found in the Plainton Grooming Booth. After asking MrGloss if he needs any help, he will tell you he ran out of his special Finishing Spray. After volunteering to get him more, he tells you that you must collect the ingredients for it, as he mixes it himself. He needs 5 Sunflowers and 5 Mint plants. #Collect sunflowers from around the island. #Mint plants unfortunately must be bought at the General Store or must be collected from another island. #Head back to the Groomer Booth and give him the plants. MrGloss will then tell you that he needs the wafinal ingredient; a jar of Cedar Oil from SparLad. (He's on Prairie Isle, in the BoatHouse.) #Return back to Plainton and give MrGloss his Cedar Oil. Reward: $7,000 and 30 quest points. LadyOnyx's Glasses Quest LadyOnyx can be found in the Plainton Rock Shop. After asking LadyOnyx how she is doing, she tells you that the sun shines right into her booth and has given her a headache. You advise her to get something to shade her; sunglasses! She then requests that you bring her a pair from the Clothing Store and gives you $500 to pay for them, asking for MissCouture's recommendation. #Head East until you reach the bend in the path. The Clothing Store is right on the corner. #Talk to MissCouture and ask her recommendation. She'll then give you the purple sunglasses. #Head back to the Rock Shop, to the West now, and give LadyOnyx her sunglasses. Rewards: $3,000 and 25 quest points. 'Scissors for BouffantKins' Quest' BouffantKins can be found in the Barber Shop in Plainton. After asking BouffantKins if she needs anything, she will tell you that she needs her scissors back from MrHammerStrike. # #Head NorthWest until you see the town smithy, and talk to MrHammerStrike. #Head back to the Barber Shop and talk to BouffantKins. Rewards: $3,000 and 25 Quest Points. MrHammerStrike's Shell Quest MrHammerStrike can be found in his smithy in the North East corner of PlainTon. After asking if MrHammerStrike needs anything, he tells you that he needs shells. After wondering why, he tells you that they're good luck, and he needs 5 Scallop Shells. #Head out to any edge of the island and either search through the flotsam on the shore until you have 5 Scallop Shells, or buy them from the General Store. #Head back to the smithy and talk with MrHammerStrike. Reward: $5,000 and 25 quest points. 'LordTerraCotta's Shell Quest' LordTerraCotta can be found in his home in the corner of Plainton. After chatting with him, LordTerraCotta tells you that he needs seashells and instructs you to find some at the Western edge of the island, where the currents wash many ashore. #Leave LordTerraCotta's home and head to the Westernmost edge of the island. #Rake just below the leftmost piece of driftwood in the clump just to the North. (Bonus: Rake just above the clump to discover Cowrie shells this time.) #Head back to LordTerraCotta and give him his shells. Reward: $8,000 and 45 quest points. KaolinSon's Lunch Quest KaolinSon can be found in LordTerraCotta's Home on Plainton. After chatting with him and asking if he has any odd jobs for you, he asks if you could sneak him some apples and tea from the General Store, as he forgot his lunch. He tells you to keep it secret and gives you $500 towards the food. #Head over to the General Store and talk to MrFineWares. He'll give you the apples and tea for $1,000. #Outside LordTerraCotta's home, there is a barrel on the left side of the house. Use your shovel to pry off the lid and put the food inside. #Head inside the house and talk to KaolinSon. Rewards: $2,000 35 quest points. 'SirCamelHair's Portrait Quest' SirCamelHair can be found in his home in Plainton. After asking if he needs any help, he tells you that he needs a portrait of Jester, BouffantKins' parrot, to be delivered to her. #Exit out of SirCamelHair's Home and go east until you reach the crossroads, then head South and head East once more to the Barber Shop, in between the Clothing Store and the Bank, and talk to BouffantKins. #Head back and talk to SirCamelHair. Reward: $3,000 and 25 quest points. 'LadyWaffler's Spaghetti Pot Quest' LadyWaffler can be found in her home on Plains isle. If you ask if she needs any small jobs done, she'll tell you that she needs her new spaghetti pot from MrHammerStrike. #Head out of the house and go Northeast to the town smithy. #Talk to MrHammerStrike and get LadyWaffler's spaghetti pot. #Head back to LadyWaffler and give her the new pot. Reward: $4,000 and 25 quest points 'Ink for MrPenman Quest' MrPenman can be found in his home in Plainton. Asking if he needs anything done, MrPenman tells you that he's about to run out of ink and would like you to run to the general store to get him more. #Exit the house and head to the General Store. #Talk to MrFineWares. He'll give you the bottle of ink for MrPenman. #Head back to MrPenman. Rewards: $2,500 and 25 quest points More Quests Coming Soon!